Spiderchad
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I decided to write this because I'm currently watching Spiderman. This can't turn out that bad, right? Right?**

**Spiderchad**

**Chad's POV**

The casts from the Falls and So Random were on a field trip to some sort of lab. I wasn't paying attention when they said _where_ we were going. All I know is, we took a plane to get to a place with a bunch of spiders and a lot of lab equipment and _I _have to take pictures for Condor studio's 'newspaper'

New York City was awesome! This lab? Not so much.

"The scientists have combined all of the previous spider's genetics to produce these fourteen super spiders," our scientist/guide was saying.

"Why are there fifteen cases then?" Sonny asked. She may be terrible in math but she loves science and she can get even the most complex equation as long as it is about _science_.

"Well, one seems to have escaped but the scientists assure everyone that it is as harmful as the average house spider, so no need to worry," The woman said. No need to worry, there's just a genetically altered super spider on the loose. Well, if they say it won't harm people, it won't.

"Now if you will all follow me," The scientist said, making a hand gesture to the next 'exhibit'. Everyone followed her.

"Hey, Sonny, can I get a picture of you with the super spiders for the CS newspaper?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said smiling her bright smile and waving her hand gently. I backed up so I could get a good picture. _Click._

"Perfect," I said as she walked away. Yes, I do have a crush on Sonny, but I doubt she likes me too.

"Ow!" I said kind of loudly. No one noticed though because no one was around me. I looked at my hand. There was a red mark with two puncture spots.

---at home---

I went straight to bed. I felt terrible. Unfortunately I fell out of bed. Even though I was sweating, I needed my blanket so I snatched it off my bed and covered myself. Am I dying? 'Cause that's what this feels like. I drifted off into a painful sleep somewhere along the line…

I woke up the next morning to hear my aunt yelling, "Chad, you're going to be later for work!" Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper lives with his Aunt and Uncle. I woke up to see well everything quite clearly. I guess I don't need my contacts then. I pulled off my shirt and, wow! I had a lot more muscle then I did before! Awesome! I feel a lot better today.

When I got into work I saw the randoms sitting in the prop house. Everything was completely normal, so why don't I feel normal?

"Hey drama snob. I guess you want to be beaten up today, huh?"

It was the super muscular guys from Tween Gladiator who liked to pick on me. I usually managed to avoid them by taking the long way to set, but I guess they wised up. Everyone in the prop house was watching along with my cast. The biggest dude sent his fist flying at me, at least I think it was flying, because everything had gone into slow motion except for me. I avoided every swing, kick, and gave that guy one swift punch. He slid across the floor a good five feet from my punch. I was actually kind of happy, thinking that those guys would finally leave me alone. That was, until I saw everyone's faces.

"What's wrong with you!?" I heard Sonny yelled.

I ran. I ran as far as I could out onto the streets of New York City. We were staying in New York for about two months for the Mackenzie Falls movie, the Gassie movie, and the Tween Gladiators movie. Mr. Condor wanted to get some movies made. My Aunt and Uncle had come with me.

I stopped at the end of an ally way. Why me? I put my hand on the brick wall for support. Weird. My hand won't move. I tried to pull my hand downwards but instead, I pulled myself up a little. I looked at the hand that wasn't against the wall. It had tinny little hooked hairs on it. I put that hand on the wall too and pulled up. I was lifted a few inches. I peeled one hand off the wall and placed it as high as I could reach and continued that until I was at the top of the building. I made some sort of fist because I was angry. How am I supposed to get down from here? A web shot out of my wrist.

I tried it again. Again another web shot out. What's going on? I tried it one more time, aiming for the building in front of me. The web shot out and clung to the wall. I snatched the end of the web.

"Well, here goes everything!" I said. I jumped, still clinging onto the web.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before I hit the wall, I shot out another web to a building on the opposite side of the street then the one I was hurtling towards. I held onto the second one and let go of the first one.

"Whooooo!" I continued that pattern few times before landing on top of the tallest building I could climb or swing to.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" I yelled, looking over the entire city. I looked at my watch. 10:48. I'm eighteen minutes late for filming!

**So what do ya think of Spiderchad? Review pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**Chad's POV**

I made my way to set, swinging on webs of course. Wait! I just had an awesome idea! I just need a costume...

I showed up on set at eleven o'clock.

After we finished filming ONE scene, I went to work designing a costume. It was red and blue with a spider logo on the front. **(A/N Spiderman costume. Duh!)** I acquired said costume and keep it with me at all times.

"Hey Chad, what cha' up to?" Sonny asked when I walked in their makeshift prop house. I had absent mindedly walked in there while thinking about stopping crimes and those things.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I said.

"Well, you know, the Falls and So Random are all going out to dinner tonight… are you gonna come?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there. When?"

"Six o'clock and your director said not to be late again."

Sonny smiled. I love her smile. I still remember the first time I saw that smile…

"Chad! Chad!" Sonny was standing in front of me waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You were randomly staring into space for like five minutes," Sonny said laughing. I blushed because I zoned out thinking about her.

I decided that for the sake of my sanity, I would take a walk around the streets of New York. Yes, they are crowded and loud, but it's easier for me to blend in and feel normal when I'm in the crowd.

Just then, a car hurtled down the street, weaving in and out of traffic. Three cop cars chased the first car. I ran into the nearest building which was a restaurant and changed in their bathroom. I ran outside and started swinging from webs so that I could catch up to the car chase. When I finally did, I jumped on top of the car the police were chasing. The window was down so I looked inside.

"Hey, why don't you just make this easy for me and pull over now?"

The guy looked at me with eyes wide and jaw as far down as it would go. I used a web to pull the car off to the side of the road. Many cameras caught me as I left the police to their work. I checked my watch. 6:12. Darn it!

---A week Later---

I'm the only one who can get good pictures of Spiderman. You could say I know him. I've save a lot of people so far, but nothing was better than yesterday…

I was making my rounds of the city, scanning for trouble. It was getting dark fast. I heard a scream not too far away. About a block away in a dark ally way, Sonny was cornered by several large guys with guns. Of course I was going to save her!

I shot the guns right out of their hands which scared them off. "SPIDERMAN!" They screamed. I've been big news since my first act of superhero-ness. The public loves me, criminals hate me.

I was hanging upside down to talk to Sonny.

"So…" Sonny said. Her cheeks were rosy and even if she couldn't see my eyes through my mask, she still was avoiding eye contact. I laughed a little because 'So' is always what Sonny says when things get awkward.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yeah, you remind me of the time y-" I almost said 'the time you asked me to be your fake date'. If Sonny knew I was Spiderman, she would be killed by the many criminals who hate me, because I love Sonny. I do.

"I remind you of what?" Sonny asked. Little beads of rain stuck to her perfect skin and her lips were glossy as glass.

"Um… you… uh… remind me of-of my girlfriend-" Sonny's face fell.

"Oh," She said, her lustrous lips in a perfect frown.

"Uh, did I say my girlfriend? I-I meant my ex-girlfriend," I said, causing Sonny's smile to return. She rolled down my mask so my mouth was exposed, and she kissed me. It was perfect… until I had to leave.

So that brings me to now.

I sat alone in the makeshift prop house with Sonny. I 'fell into the road' and broke my arm. In reality, Spiderman received a particularly harsh blow from a man made of sand. I managed to fend off that dude, but that didn't fix my arm. Sonny didn't have a car here in New York, so while I was waiting for someone with a car to take me to the hospital, Sonny was taking care of me. She had called her director, Marshal, to ask if he could drive me. He said he would be here as soon as possible.

"So…" Sonny said while fluffing the pillow under my broken arm. I cracked up laughing, remembering yesterday.

"What?" Sonny asked. I knew better than to say 'you remind me…' this time.

"Nothing. It's nothing," I said through laughing. Sonny sat down on a chair near the sofa and picked up a flower. She tore petals off of it one by one, muttering something.

"You in love or something Sonny?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, but why would I tell _you_?" Sonny said frowning.

"Because we've been like best friends since we got here," I said with a reassuring smile.

"I know but that's been like what, a week? You would still laugh, make fun of me, and post it on the web."

"Sonny, if you're in love, who am I to make fun of that? Did I make fun of you when you were dating that jerk, James? No, I was your fake date so that you could get that guy back for dumping you! You can trust me at least a little Sonny!"

"Yeah you're right… it's Spiderman. I know, I sound like an idiot but…" Sonny said, "Wait! You kind of like know Spiderman right?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Did he ever mention me?"

"Well actually yes he did mention you. He asked if I knew a cute brunette with deep brown eyes and a bright smile. I said 'yeah Spiderman, I know that girl. Her name's Sonny'. Spiderman asked 'Well, what do you think of her?' I said 'Spiderman, Sonny Munroe is the most obnoxious, annoying girl in the world. But, she has a smile that could light up a town and eyes as deep as the ocean, and when you look into them, the rest of the world disappears and everything feels just… perfect."

Sonny smiled. "thanks," she said.

Marshal walked in, I was taken to the hospital, blah blah blah. Apparently my arm was almost completely healed already. The doctor says that I just barely fractured it and that if I keep it in a sling for a few days it'll be as good as new. I'm positive that my bone was snapped in half so I'm just assuming this is another one of my super hero powers.

When we got back to the 'studio' I sat down on the makeshift prop house's sofa.

"So Chad, could you, I don't know, get me a date with Spiderman?" Sonny asked grinning a little.

"I think I could work something out," I said wiggling my arm in its sling to check if it was fully healed yet, "How about tonight at six?"

"Sounds good," Sonny said beaming, "Just tell me where to meet him."

"Just stand out on your balcony from your hotel room. I'll tell him what room you're in."

Sonny seemed ecstatic. Something occurred to me though. I can't talk to Sonny very much as Spiderman or she'll recognize my voice! I also can't just walk into a restaurant as Spiderman… Eh, I'll think of something.

**Looks like Spiderchad's gotten himself into quite a pickle. Meanwhile, Sonny's ga ga for Spiderman and could care less about Chad. Ah well, things have a way of working out right? Right? Right!? Well, I guess you'll never know if you don't review!**


End file.
